1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and more particularly to versatile LEDs for use in a variety of applications.
2. Background
Incorporated herein by reference are the following:
PUB. APP. NO. Title                20110018436 Loaded LED Bulbs for Incandescent/Fluorescent/Neon/Xenon/Halogen Bulbs Replacement in Load Sensitive Applications and more        20080037262 Loaded LED bulbs for incandescent/fluorescent/neon/xenon/halogen bulbs replacement in load sensitive applications and more        20050195597 Changing color LEDS        20040085781 LED products: flashing LED display and decorative LEDs for autos and trucks        20020191416 LED light module for vehicles        
PAT. NO. Title                U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,178 LED Products: Flashing LED Display and Decoratice LEDs for Autos and Trucks        U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,142 Changing color LEDS        U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,625 LED light module for vehicles        U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,636 LED light module for vehicles.        U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,040,790; 6,563,269; 6,585,385; 5,378,931; 5,748,459; 4,115,790 and 6,784,357.        
U.S. Published Patent Application Nos: 2005/0213326; 2006/0082322; 2006/0192502; and 2006/0055012.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,634,771; 6,621,222; 6,598,996; 6,709,132; 6,902,308; 7,059,754; 7,011,430; 7,086,756; 6,523,978; 5,806,965; and 5,561,346.
U.S. Published Patent Application Nos: 2004/0114367; 2005/0174769; 2002/1091396; and 2002/0176253.
See also www.SpiderLite.com and Publication No. US 2005/0099810 A1.